Wee Willy Wedgy
Wee Willy Wedgy was a middleweight robot that competed in Season 5.0 of BattleBots. It was a simple wedge design that was exactly the same either way up. Wee Willy Wedgy was built by 13-year old Jeff McLay with help from Team Robot Dojo. It was rather successful, becoming champion of the first BattleBots IQ tournament and also reaching the round of 32 in Season 5.0. Robot history BattleBots IQ 2002 Wee Willy Wedgy's first opponent in BattleBots IQ was Whambulance. This fight started out well for Whambulance, as it took a chunk out of Wee Willy Wedgy's wedge. However, Wee Willy Wedgy then flipped Whambulance, which attempted to use its disc to self right, but only succeeded in frying its batteries. Unable to right itself, Whambulance was counted down, giving Wee Willy Wedgy the win by KO.Whambulance website (archived) It's next opponent was Steven Seagal. It won this, and next faced Plow King. It won this, and next faced the underpowered spinner of Tetanus. It won this one as well, and next faced Botsy, which it beat before fighting Evil Eagle in the quarterfinals. This win against Evil Eagle put Wee Willy Wedgy in the semifinals where it fought Edge. This was a close match with Edge flipping Wee Willy Wedgy a few times, as well as taking it to the wall once, and Wee Willy Wedgy shoving Edge into the hazards several times. Wee Willy Wedgy won on a close 23-25 judges decision, this win put it into the finals where it faced Edge yet again. This match consisted of both bots trying to get under each other, and jockeying for position for the entirety of the match. Wee Willy Wedgie won on a 23-24 split decision, and was declared the champion of the first BattleBots IQ tournament. Wee Willy Wedgie was not done however, as it participated in the one of the five known Consolation Rumbles at the end of the tournament. It won that, and progressed to the Royal Rumble but lost overall to Kaibosch. Season 5.0 Wee Willy Wedgy's first fight was against fellow BattleBots IQ competitor Arachnobot. It won on a 29-16 judges decision, and advanced to the next round where it faced yet another BattleBots IQ competitor, WhirlWind. It won this by a 27-18 judges decision, and advanced to the round of 128 where it faced Chopper. It won by KO, and was now in the round of 64 where it faced Chummy. This win by a 40-5 judges decision put Wee Willy Wedgy through to the round of 32, and a telivised match where it faced Little Drummer Boy. This fight started with Wee Willy Wedgy tackling Little Drummer Boy who hits with its drum. After escaping Wee Willy Wedgy tries getting around Little Drummer Boy who circles in-place to keep the drum in the way. Little Drummer Boy then got another hit on Wee Willy Wedgy on the scooper, and then a wheel, another hit knocked Wee Willy Wedgy into the air. Little Drummer Boy then continued its assault. Wee Wily Wedgy then managed to push Little Drummer Boy to the Killsaws but Little Drummer Boy escaped the saws. Little Drummer Boy then hit Wee Willy Wedgy again, and managed to flip it over before scoring yet another hit, this time sending Wee Willy Wedgy onto the ramrods, which impaled Wee Willy Wedgy briefly. Little Drummer Boy then continued attacking, and scored another hit, Wee Willy Wedgy attempted to retreat but Little Drummer Boy gave chase, striking Wee Willy Wedgy again, which resulted in Wee Willy Wedgy landing on top of Little Drummer Boy. After taking a hit on the Killsaws Little Drummer Boy began carrying Wee Willy Wedgy around the BattleBox, and into the pulverizer. Wee Willy Wedgy was no longer functioning and was counted out. Little Drummer Boy won by KO, and Wee Willy Wedgy was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses * Wins: 12 * Losses: 1 Mark Beiro Introductions Good things come to those who wait. Bad things come to those who fight WEE WILLY WEDGY! References Wee Willy Wedgy battle stats.JPG|Wee Willy Wedgy's Battle Stats for Season 5.0 BBIQ_WWWinpits1.jpg|Wee Willy Wedgy in the pits at the first BattleBots IQ tournament. BBIQ_WWWvsPuebloSouthTetnusRnd3-2.jpg|Wee Willy Wedgy shpves Tetanus under the pulverizers. BBIQ_WWWvsEvilEagleRnd5-2.jpg|Wee Willy Wedgy shoves Evil Eagle under the Pulverizers. BBIQ_WWWvsBotsyRnd4-2.jpg|Wee Willy Wedgy shoves Botsy into the spike strips. Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Middleweight Champions Category:Robots from Colorado Category:Wedgebots Category:"Outstanding Sportsmanship" Winners